For My Child
by DP fanboy
Summary: How far would you go to save your child? For Splinter, he would do anything for his daughter. Post "The Fourfold Trap"


**I can't help it. Nick barely shows any interaction between these two that it pisses me off. I think of this as my way of coping.**

 **…**

 **For My Child**

 **Splinter POV**

This has to be one of the worst nights of my life. Losing my wife and child on the same night 15 years ago was one thing. Seeing my own child get mutated into the very creature that hunts me shortly after I got her back was even more horrible. But fighting my own daughter while she's under the control of the heartless bastard that abused and raised her like his own perverted idea of a puppet, while knowing she can see everything she's doing with no control of herself? No, this is without a doubt one of the worst memories I will ever have.

Which is why I hold on to Miwa's wrist for dear life as she dangles over the edge. Unfortunately, due to the position, I find I'm unable to pull her and I back onto the platform. All I can do I stay over the edge and hold on to Miwa.

Suddenly, her wrist starts to slip from my hand and my eyes widen when she slips out of my grasp a few moments later.

As she falls, time slows down around me and I suddenly remember the first time I ever saw my daughter.

I remember the day of her birth and sitting by Shen's side in the hospital bed as she holds our little bundle of joy. She passed the bundle to me and I turned her to me, opened the blanket a little, and gazed upon my daughter's face for the first time. I smiled as I looked at my little baby Miwa, smiling and crying tears of joy as I look at her, kissing her forehead for a moment.

I go back to the current time and watch my daughter slowly fall away with fear and horror. In those few moments, I remember the promise I made to my wife's spirit the night I learned my daughter was still alive. I promised that I would get our daughter back and never let Saki touch her ever again, and as I watch Miwa, I realize that after nearly losing her twice, I know I won't be so lucky and this will be the last time I ever see my daughter.

Fueled by my love and heart for my only daughter, I ignore April as she tries to stop me and I jump off the platform and into the water, following my unconscious child. As I'm flushed away, the current batters me around and I try my best to stay awake. I squint my eyes to look for the young mutant I cherish, turning my head everywhere.

After a few moments, I make out the sight of Miwa's milky white scaly body thrashing around in the current. Swimming in her direction as fast as I can, I just barely manage to grab the pointed tip of her tail and I climb further up her body until I'm able to wrap my arms around her chest. I press her against my chest to ensure I don't lose her.

With my daughter safely in my grasp, I try to control my body being pushed around in the current as I hope to get out of the water soon. Along the way, I accidentally swallow and choke on some water. After a few minutes, just when I start to lose consciousness, I'm pushed out of a pipe and land in a pool of water. Seeing the surface, I swim as fast as I can and I break the surface just before I lose consciousness. Gasping for breath, I quickly spot a ledge to get on and I swim over. Grasping the ground, I pull my daughter and I onto dry land. Letting go of her for a moment, I get on my hands and knees and cough violently several times as I try to expel the water from my system. After several tries, I finally manage to cough up the water, and afterward, I land on top of my daughter's tail, and I take deep breaths as I gasp for fresh air. I lay on top of Miwa's tail, trying to calm down.

After a few minutes, I sit up and lay my back against the sewer wall. I undo the knot on my kimono so I can open my robe, letting my chest rise and fall with no restriction. Turning my head towards my daughter, I grab her by the tail and pull her towards me, wrapping my arms around her chest and pressing her against my body. I just lay there in the tunnel, holding my child, hoping to God that I restored her free will.

After a while, I feel movement from Miwa and I look down at her. I whisper, "Miwa?" Suddenly, her eyes snap open and she screeches and thrashes her tail around. Tightening my grip on her arms and body, I try to hold her still and yell, "Miwa, please fight back! Don't let Saki hurt you anymore! Please come back to me!"

As I try to hold my squirming child, I pray, 'Shen, please! Miwa needs you! Please help our daughter! End her nightmare and bring her back to me!'

After a few minutes, she starts coughing and gagging heavily until finally, she spits the worm out. The vile creature only has a moment to snarl until Miwa smashes it with her tail. Afterward, she slumps in my arms again, and I ask, "Miwa? Are you alright?"

After getting no answer, tears start welling in my eyes as I turn her around and lay my hand on her cheek, and I panic and say, "Miwa, please say something to me! Anything! Please, daughter! I can't lose you again!"

She slowly wakes up and opens her eyes. She looks up at me and whispers, "F-Father…?"

I gaze into her green reptilian eyes, eyes that have haunted my dreams for months, and what I see isn't a mindless predator or some fake persona made up by Saki for his perverted schemes. I see my beautiful daughter staring back at me. I smile down at her, stroke her cheek with my thumb and say, "Yes, my child. Daddy's here and I'm never going to leave you. I promise."

Miwa then hugs me and wraps her arms around my body, crying into my chest. I hug her back and wrap my arms around her; crying tears of joy as I firmly hold my weeping child, afraid that she'll disappear if I let her go. I rock her in my arms and whisper, "It's okay, Miwa. It's okay. Daddy's here."

She stutters, "It was horrible! It was so horrible! I saw myself hurting everyone but I couldn't stop!"

I say, "Calm down, my child. That doesn't matter anymore."

Miwa says, "Yes it does! I hurt you! I enjoyed it! I'm so sorry, Father! I didn't mean any of it!"

I reply, "That was all Saki, my daughter. He took advantage of you and your condition and warped it for his own selfish needs. You were a victim as much as I was."

As the minutes pass by, I stroke her back and coerce her into letting out her pain. After a few minutes, she slows down her crying and just sniffles on my chest. She says, "Why did you follow me? You could have killed yourself!"

Tightening my arms around her, I say, "I've already lost you twice, Miwa. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you again. I was afraid of losing you forever."

She nuzzles my chest and says, "Thank you, Father."

Smiling, I pull her up and lay her head on my left shoulder. I hold her still and kiss her cheek for a moment. Afterward, I smile at her and say, "I love you so much, Miwa."

Miwa smiles, and nuzzles my neck, cooing, "I love you too, Father."

Smiling, I nuzzle her back. I simply lay there on the sewer floor, holding my child and enjoying every moment with her.

After a few moments, I say, "I have missed you so much, my child. I never want us to be separated ever again."

My daughter says, "Neither I, Father. Every day without you is like a dagger to my heart."

I reply, "It's okay, Karai-"

She cuts me off, "Don't call me that! It's just a lie Shredder told me! I just want to be Hamato Miwa again. I want to be your daughter again."

Happy over the fact that my daughter wants to return to her true name, I say, "Very well, Miwa. I'll be sure to tell your brothers. And you'll always be my daughter."

After a moment, I feel her tighten around me, and I look down to find Miwa's tail entwined around me. She then says, "I'm sorry, Father. I can't help it sometimes. It's just instinct. It's been like that since I mutated. If it's annoying, I understand-"

I smile and say, "It's fine, Miwa. I don't mind. It's actually quite soothing."

My smile brightens when I feel her tail tighten around me a little. I whisper, "Thank you, daughter. Now let's go home, Miwa. I'm sure you've missed a comfortable bed to sleep on for the past few months."

Standing up with my daughter, I start walking when Miwa asks, "What about Tigerclaw? I'm too exhausted to fight."

I smile down at my offspring and say, "He won't be a problem, Miwa. None of the Foot Clan will be a problem, not even Shredder. I'll never let anyone take you from me again. No one will hurt you as long as I'm with you. I promise."

My child nuzzles my neck and whispers, "Thank you, Daddy."

As I walk down the sewer tunnel, I gaze down and smile at my serpentine daughter, marveling at how beautiful my mutant offspring is. I say, "Miwa, if you wait a few days, I'm sure Donnatello can mix up a batch of retro-mutagen for you-"

She exclaims, "No!" She tightens her tail around me a little too much in pain, and I grit my teeth a little. Miwa notices my discomfort, and loosens her tail to comfortable positions, saying, "Sorry, Father. I didn't mean it. It's just, I don't want to be human again."

I stop for a moment, and ask, "Why?"

She looks at me and says, "Father, the last few months were the worst times of my life, but my mutation was the only reason I'm still alive. I'm stronger, faster, and deadlier then I've ever been in my entire life. I don't want to give that up. I enjoy being a mutant serpent. Besides, I feel like I finally fit in with you and my family."

I smile and kiss the top of her head and say, "If that is your decision, Miwa, I accept it. And I don't mind at all. As far as I'm concerned, you're the most beautiful mutant in the world, and anyone who doesn't say so has a problem with me."

Miwa licks my cheek in affection and says, "Thanks, Dad."

I continue walking with my little girl coiled around my body when my ears twitch at the sound of a growl. Tightening my arms around Miwa, I whisper, "Stay silent, my child. We are not alone. Someone is following us. But do not worry, my angel. I will protect you and keep you safe from all harm. Shredder won't hurt you anymore. I give you my word."

Suddenly, Tigerclaw drops down from a hole and smiles sinisterly at us. He growls, "It's about time I found Shredder's property. Now hand over the girl and we can all leave without a fight."

Glaring at him, I tighten my arms around my daughter and seethe, "Step out of my way, Tigerclaw, and stay the hell away from my Miwa." I finally got my daughter back after so long, and I'm not letting this low life take her from me again!

Tigerclaw says, "You don't deserve her. She belongs to Shredder."

I exclaim, "No she doesn't! Miwa belongs to me, and she always has! She is my daughter, my child, and my responsibility! Shredder doesn't deserve her! And how dare you accuse me of my right to have Miwa, when all Shredder's done is abuse her for his own selfish agenda!"

Tigerclaw says, "Karai is coming back with me, one way or another."

I hear my child whimper in my arms. I frown a little; afraid the last few mouths have severely traumatized her. I stroke her head and calm her down. After that, I growl, "Lay one claw on my little girl, and you'll be missing more then an eye and a tail!"

Tigerclaw takes out his sword, and readies himself. I say, "So be it."

In a few short moments, I have Tigerclaw pinned on the ground with my foot on his chest. I say, "Never get between my children and I, especially my daughter. Haven't you learned anything from fighting me? Now go back to Shredder and tell him to stay away from Miwa. If he hurts her again, I will kill him myself."

I turn around and start walking away, when a few moments later, I hear Tigerclaw cry out, "Dammit! That hurt!" I turn around to find Tigerclaw clutching his eye in pain. I then quickly knock him out. Realizing Miwa spat her venom in his eye, I look down at my daughter, smile, and nuzzle her, saying, "That's my girl."

Miwa nuzzles my neck in affection and I continue to smile down at my little serpent. After a few minutes, Miwa asks, "Daddy? Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I look down at her, and say, "Of course you can, sweetheart."

Miwa nuzzles my neck, crooning over my soft furry body, and says, "I love you, Daddy."

My heart bursts with joy every time she calls me 'Daddy', and I reply back, "I love you too, Miwa."

She then says, "I'm sorry I ran away to fight Shredder months ago. I was being an idiot. I'll never leave you again. I promise, Father."

I stroke her head and say, "That's all in the past, Miwa. The only thing that matters is what we do now, and in the future, and you and I have a bright and joyful future ahead of us, and we'll spend it together as father and daughter, like we were meant to. Things will get better from here on out."

My daughter says, "I'd love that very much. Thank you, Father."

After a few minutes, I hear my son, Leonardo, yell, "Sensei? Are you there?"

Smiling at the voice of my eldest son, I say, "Yes, Leonardo. I am here, and I have Miwa as well."

My son runs over to me and hugs me, saying, "April said you jumped into the whirlpool! Are you hurt? What about Karai?"

Placing my hand on his shoulder, I say, "I am perfectly fine, Leonardo, and so is Miwa."

Leonardo calls his brothers and in a minute, the Shellraiser arrives and the door opens. April walks out and punches me in the face. I grasp my snout a little in pain and I say, "Alright, I deserve that for scaring you."

April yells, "Scaring me? I saw you jump into a whirlpool! I thought you were suicidal! We could have lost you!"

I reply, "And I could have lost Miwa forever if I didn't. I'm sorry if I scared you April, but the thought of losing my daughter again was too much for me to bear."

She says, "That does not justify doing something so stupid and poorly thought of!"

Michelangelo says, "April, take it easy. Sensei has missed his little girl for a couple of months now. I was scared too, but I don't blame Splinter for wanting his daughter back. And to be honest, I've missed her a lot too. Go easy on him. The guy has been through a lot of heartbreak in his life and just wanted his entire family back together."

April sighs and says, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry for freaking out, Sensei. It was the heat of the moment."

We walk inside and April closes the door, and afterward, I place a hand on her shoulder and say, "It's perfectly understandable, April. Now let's put this night behind us and go home. Leonardo?"

My eldest son peaks his head out from the driver's seat and says, "Yes?"

I smile and say, "Drive us back to the lair."

He smiles and says, "No problem, Sensei."

I steady myself as the vehicle moves forward. Raphael says, "So is Karai-"

I interject, "It's Miwa."

Donatello says, "What?"

I smile and say, "She wants to be referred to by her real name from now on. Her true name. Miwa. She doesn't like the name 'Karai' anymore, so everyone call her by the name I gave her. Hamato Miwa. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone says, "Yes, Sensei."

I smile and say, "Good. Now, what were you asking, Raphael?"

He asks, "So, is Karai, I mean is Miwa okay?"

I say, "Yes, she's perfectly fine. She's safe, she's with us, and I've restored her free will. She's seems a bit traumatized, but she's well enough to come back home with us."

Leonardo says, "So, the healing mantra worked?"

I smile and say, "Yes it did. Thank you, Leonardo. If it weren't for your suggestion, I wouldn't have gotten my daughter back."

Leonardo says, "Always happy to help out my family, Sensei."

I then say, "And Donatello? Don't trouble yourself with the retro-mutagen. Miwa said she's perfectly comfortable the way she is."

He shrugs, sighs, and says, "Oh, well that's a relief, because I was about to tell you I need more mutagen from Shredder's lair to create another batch."

As we drive home, Miwa stirs a little in my arms, and I kiss her head and whisper, "It's okay, Miwa. We're going home, where Saki can't hurt you."

We first stop by a ladder so April can go home, and she says, "I'll come by the lair tomorrow, Splinter. Good night, guys."

She leaves, and Leonardo resumes his course. After 5 minutes, we arrive home, and I say, "My sons, due to how late it is, I believe it would be appropriate for everyone to go to bed. And as of now, Miwa is a permanent member of this household, family, and the Hamato Clan. She's been through a lot in the past couple of months, so she is to be treated with love, kindness, and respect from each and every one of you. She is your elder sister, so treat her as a part of your family. If I hear any of you boys have mistreated Miwa, the punishment will be dojo cleanup for 3 days. Do I make myself clear?"

My sons bow and say, "Yes, Sensei."

I say, "Good, now all of you off to bed."

As I walk to the dojo, Michelangelo asks, "Sensei, where are you taking sis?"

I smile and say, "She requested to sleep with me tonight."

I enter the dojo and walk towards my bedroom, hearing Miwa say, "Thank you, Father."

I say, "I'm always here for you, Miwa. If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me."

I enter my bedroom and lay down on my bed with my daughter. I pull the sheets over us and then I say, "Welcome back home, my child."

She nuzzles my neck and says, "I can't thank you enough, Father. You gave me a home, a family, and love. I wish I can give something back to you."

I chuckle and say, "All I want is for you to stay by my side for a long time to come."

I say, "Good night, Miwa."

I kiss her cheek and say, "I love you, sweetheart."

She says, "I love you too, Daddy."

She falls asleep a minute later, and I smile down at her. Tomorrow, a new chapter of our lives begins. I lay my head back against my pillow and fall asleep with a smile on my face. I finally have my little girl back.

…

 **Since I do most of these stories mostly from Miwa's POV, I decided to do one entirely from Splinter's for a change.**

 **For those of you wondering, I will update my Randy Cunningham story at some point in the summer. Be patient, I graduated from college a few weeks ago and I have a schedule this summer so I can start my career soon.**


End file.
